


First Blush: A JohnLock 221B!

by Johnlock (AKM)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKM/pseuds/Johnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never tried a 221B before and this is the result of late night/ early morning and thinking pervy! It is straight smut but not graphically detailed because of the length restrictions. Still, if it was all pleasing: Comment. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blush: A JohnLock 221B!

Shuddering under the cold thin fingers he tried not to call out Sherlock's name. The man never felt warm and it always made these intimate moments even more intriguing. Anticipating the chilliness of every touch, every cold grasp. 'Who could have ever thought this beautiful man beneath me was a virgin?' John briefly thought as Sherlock knelt on his knees and proceeded to give him a blowjob that nearly made the good doctor believe he was being sucked into a vortex.

Delighted with his reaction the darker haired man's hands proceeded to crawl over his warm companion's body like albino spiders, kept forever in darkness and searching for the light --- The glow that was John's heated body. _"Always,"_ he nearly silently whispered as he turned him over, caressing his side and back as he did so. That word was something only John would understand, if he had heard him. He did not.

Slowly and with precision he used his hands to lube up his languishing partner. _"You torment me unrelentingly,"_ John mumbled in response as Sherlock tepidly entered his body. Silently he made his way to completion. _"Sherlock please, "_ John begged, desperate.

Sherlock whispered in John's ear, " _Could be_ dangerous _,"_ the blonde beneath him came instantly, as always. Sherlock silently promised his sweeter half, 'Next time it would be even _better_.'


End file.
